A New Fifty Shades
by RealAmLH
Summary: We all know Christians point of view in Grey. What we don't know is how he felt in Fifty Shades Darker. Come with me and jump into Christian's life and how he felt while getting Ana back.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story! It's not perfect, HOWEVER, I do take pride in my work. If I'm not happy. I will not post it.  
Please bare with me if it takes a while to get my chapters published. Here is the first chapter of _A NEW FIFTY SHADES._**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JUST MY OWN IMAGINATION.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Christian POV**

She left me. _She left me._ I don't know how long I stood there, reeling from the shock of it all, but it seemed like hours. I heard footsteps behind me. As I turned, I seen the sympathetic face of my housekeeper, Gail, smiling shyly as me. I take a deep breath, and stare at my hands. I did this. This was all my fucking fault. Elena was right. Ana wasn't right for this life. Suddenly I hate Elena. She made me this way. She made me hurt the only girl that has ever loved me. And what do I say to her? _No. You can't love me._

Her heartbroken face is forever in my mind. Gail walks over, careful not to touch me.

"Christian?" She says while I hang my head to the floor. "Is everything alright?"

"No, Gail." I sank to the floor, my head in my hands. "I've ruined this."

"Christian, I've been working for you for a long time now," She began, "And I have an idea of exactly what you do to every girl I've seen come into this house. I've seen you toss them out after a good while and their face looks exactly like yours does now. They fell in love with you...Just like you have with Anastasia."

I gulp. "I...I.." I'm at a loss for words. Is this what love feels like? Am I actually in love? Does Ana really love me and all of my fucked up fifty shades?

I get up from the floor and hug Gail briefly. I never do this. But for some reason, my cold black heart opened up to it. She smiled sweetly at me and that when I knew what I had to do.

* * *

It's been three days since Ana walked out on me. I've spent these last three days thinking of every way I can to get her back. _I need her back._ I call Taylor into my office. Within five seconds, he enters.

"Mr. Grey." He says with a confident voice. Taylor was what I considered a friend, but there was no way in hell I would tell him that.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I need you to do something for me. Take out a pen and paper."

A hint of confusion lurks in his eyes. "Okay?"

I take a deep breath. "I want you to write this exactly as I say it okay?" He nods. "Congratulations on your first day at work. I hope it went well. And thank you for the glider. That was very thoughtful. It has a place of pride on my desk. - Christian."

Taylor finishes writing and looks back up to me. "What should I do with this, Sir?"

"I want you to take it down to Lara's Flowers and give it to them. And tell them to add that on a nice card with two dozen white roses."

"Who should I address it to?" He tries to hide a smile. I give him a stern look and it quickly disappears.

"Anastasia Steele."

"Very well, Sir. I call you shortly when I have done so." He says while turning and walking out the door.

"Taylor, wait." I said while unbuttoning the top button of my shirt and loosening my tie. He turns back to face me. "Thank you."

He looks stunned. I've never really thanked him before. At least not with my words. If someone like myself apologized to me, I'd be in the same state also.

"My pleasure, sir."

* * *

I am at my office, finding it difficult to get anything done. I still haven't heard from Ana. I knew, deep down, that once she walked out of that door, she would never come back to me. I was so stupid to think that simple damn flowers would make her want me. I miss her smell. Her touch. Everything. I just wanted her back. I give in to my temptation to contact her and write her a brief email. Hopefully, she'll be delighted that I remembered what tomorrow is.

 _ **From:** Christian Grey_  
 _ **Subject:** Tomorrow_  
 _ **Date:** June 8 2011 14:05_  
 _ **To:** Anastasia Steele_

 _Dear Anastasia_

 _Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers?_  
 _I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you-should you wish._  
 _Let me know._

 _Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

My heart beats fast after I click hit send. If she doesn't email me back, then I know she is completely done with me. God, I hope that isn't the case. If it is, I've only got myself to blame. I start making calls and get deep in all of my duties in the business world. I'm surprised at myself from thinking about something else instead of Ana. As I start working through my last few days of email correspondence, My email pings, and my heart starts beating around as if it's going to break through my chest. Holy shit. It's Ana. She actually emailed back. _Maybe she does still love me after all._ I click open and read her brief response.

 _ **From:** Anastasia Steele_  
 _ **Subject** : Tomorrow_  
 _ **Date** : June 8 2011 14:25_  
 _ **To** : Christian Grey_

 _Hi Christian_

 _Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely._

 _Yes, I would appreciate a lift._

 _Thank you._

 _Anastasia Steele_  
 _Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP_

My heart IS going to break through my chest. She actually wants to see ME. For the first time in three plus days, I'm actually smiling and happy that I'm finally going to get the opportunity to makes things right with my girl. _My Girl._ Yeah, that sounds good.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READY MY FIRST CHAPTER! IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE MESSAGE ME!**

 **THANKS AGAIN YOU LOVELY READERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU LOVELY READERS!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

We pull up outside of SIP. I am instantly nervous. How will she look? Will she look happier of my absence from her life? Taylor looks in the rearview mirror at me. I think he's as nervous for me as I am for myself.

"Mr. Grey, would you like me to wait outside for her?"

I nod. Come on Grey, get it together. I look out the window and stare at the front entrance. My body stills. Rage, Anger, Hurt, and probably about a million other fucked up emotions run through me at once. I see her. _My Girl._ Standing next to a creep you I assume is her boss. " _Jack Hyde."_ I mutter to myself. Taylor ushers over to her and she briefly glances back at her boss. I cant tell you right now, when I find the time, which I WILL make, I'm going to know everything there is to know about this fucker with eyes on my girl.

I stare at my girl once more and notice that she has lost weight. I swear, if it's from me, I'm going to combust. If it is, it shows she's had as much as a hard time as I have. She walks towards the door and Taylor helps her in. I still when I see her. I scowl, not knowing why. Am I pissed at myself? You bet. But I instantly place the blame on her. My own defense for not wanting to put the blame on myself.

"When did you last eat?" I snap. Too harsh than what I needed to.

"Hello, Christian. It's nice to see you, too." Her smart mouth makes me what to bend her over my knee and spank her. I still from it, due to her leaving me over it. I try to calm myself, but my eyes tell a different story.

"I don't want your smart mouth now. Answer me." _Cool it, Grey. Make her leave your dumb ass again._

"Um...I had a yogurt at lunchtime. Oh-and a banana." She looks down avoiding my gaze. I intimidate her. I hate that.

"When did you last have a real meal?" Still my tone comes out harsh. I can't help it. I care for her so much and to know that I actually did this to her...If I could die right now, I would. Ana turns towards her window and begins to wave. Suddenly my anger is back and blazing more than it did before. Before I ask the question, I already know the answer.

"Who's that?" Another acid tone escapes my lips. _God damn it, Grey. Pull yourself together._

"My boss." She says while slowly bringing her eyes to meet mine. I know my face is hard and cold, but my heart is telling me to be more gentle. This girl makes me turn into puddy on the inside, but I am too dumb and too much of an egotistical jerk to let my emotions even relevantly show.

"Well? Your last meal?" I say while breaking out of my thoughts.

"Christian, that really is none of your concern." She said matter of fact. I am astonished of her bravery and trying to put her foot down to me. Maybe I need it, but I'm not backing down now.

"Whatever you do concerns me."

She groans at me and rolls her eyes, then I narrow mine at her. I can tell she wants to laugh and for the first time in a while, so do I. My face softens and I struggle to not go over there and trail kisses from her lips, all the way down to her neck.

"Well?"

Her eyes drop and she whispers. "Pasta _alla vongole_ , last Friday. I close my eyes and I regret everything that's happened all over again. I can't manage to even look at her right now. Fearing that my own tears, tears that I haven't shed in a long time, will surface. "I see. You look like you've lost at least five pounds, possibly more since then. Please eat, Anastasia." I lightly say to her, which I'm sure as it comes out as a scold. She moves her eyes down to her lap. Her fingers are knotted and she looks uneasy. I move towards her and sigh. "How are you?" _That's such a dumb question, Grey. You know how she is. You killed her. This is your fault._

She takes a deep breath, "If I told you I was fine, I'd be lying."

I inhale sharply and let some of my emotions break through this rock hard wall of mine. "Me too." I say while taking her hand. I feel her jerk and then tense up. Fear fills my eyes.

"Christian, I-"

"Ana, please. We need to talk."

"Christian...I...please...I've cried so much." She whispers and my heart breaks. I can see her tears start to fall. Is this what I reduced her to? A shell of her former self? I broken girl that's trying to be strong?

"Oh, baby, no." I said while tugging her hand and pulling her upon my lap. I wrap my arms around her and nestle my nose in her hair. "I've missed you so much, Anastasia." I hold her closer to my chest and she finally gives in. She lays her head on my chest, and I tighten my hold on her. I kissed her hair over and over. She smells of vanilla and strawberries and my favorite smell of all-Her. For a moment- I let myself believe that I didn't hurt her and every thing is right with us. I hold her for as long as I can, because after tonight, she could easily walk out of my life and never want to see me again. She's my home. If I wasn't the way I am, I would have told her sooner. I can tell her, because she might think my words are empty of any meaning, but I can show her and I will.

A few minutes later, Taylor pulls the car up to an industrial building. I look down at Ana. "Come, we're here." She stares back at my with wonder in her eyes and slight confusion. "Helipad-on the top of the building."

I sure hope she loves riding in _Charlie Tango_ , because I'm pulling out everything I know to try and get my girl back. Taylor opens the door and Ana smiles at him. I'm instantly jealous. I could have actually punched my head of security in the face without any guilt. They exchange a few words while I round the car.

"Keep it, Miss Steele, with my best wishes." She blushed at him. _She actually fucking blushed at him. Are you kidding me?_ I reign my anger in and quizzically at Taylor. He straightens himself and returns my gaze. That bastard won't give anything away, that's why I hired him. He's top dog, but Ana is MINE.

"Nine?" I say to him while still staring.

"Yes sir." God damn it, I know he's got a soft spot for her, but he'll never admit it. I nod at him, willing to let this go for now. I grab Ana's hand and interlock my fingers with hers while I pull her through the foyer. We reach the elevators and I press the call button. _Elevators. Ana. Me. oh god._ The doors open and I usher her in. I take a deep breath, the doors close, and I see her. Actually see what she's doing. She hiding her eyes from mine. She looks up, I glance down and talk about an electrical charge between us. All I want to do is push her against the wall and kiss her. Kiss her like there is no tomorrow and lose myself in her. I want to feel her skin against mine and hear the way she says my name... _Stop it, Grey._ I know she feels it too. The look on her face, the blush, and the shaking of her knees. I'm a mess myself but, I try to contain it. A half assed attempt to me, but I try.

"Oh my," She gasped as I look at her with hunger. I'm starving for you Ana. Literally on the edge of starvation if I don't get a taste of her...

"I feel it, too." My eyes never leaving hers. Desire pools dark and deadly in my groin. I clasp her hand and graze her knuckles with my thumb, and I can see on her face, that she's longing for me to be inside of her. Then she does it. She. Bites. Her. Fucking. Lip. If I'm not rock hard, I am now. My breathing shallows. "Please don't bite your lip, Anastasia." I whisper at her. She wants me. I want her. Here, now, in the elevator. I'm at her fucking mercy.

"You know what that does to me."

The look on her face after my statement proves that she knows what she's doing. And she's doing it fucking well. The doors open, breaking the spell of longing between us, and we're on the roof. Within minutes we take off and head out on Day One of making it up to her. If my demons don't fuck this up first...

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading! I'm doing two chapters to three a day. Each one will be longer and longer so stay with me. Love you guys!**


End file.
